Touka Ryuumonbuchi
Introduction Team Position: Vice Captain / President Touka is a second year student and Ryūmonbuchi's principal's daughter. Her grandfather owns the school. She likes to draw attention to herself and at the same time hates others who draw attention to themselves, particularly Nodoka Haramura. Touka's family is quite rich, which she reflects by drinking tea as a noblewoman. She is Koromo's cousin. She is the president of the Ryūmonbuchi High School mahjong club. She sometimes unconsciously enters a 'cold' state where her mahjong skills greatly increase as she can control the flow, but she personally doesn't like this style of play as she prefers to play similar to Nodoka. Appearance Personality Touka is an eccentric girl who loves to stand out and hates when other stand out. Most of the time Touka is very ladylike. Touka is very motherly towards her cousin Koromo Amae, yet dislikes being told so. She is somewhat jealous of Nodoka Haramura. Playing Style / Abilities Touka's playing style is similar to Nodoka's in that it is a Digital Style. She uses a carefull approach to obtain easily winnable hands. What differs is that she uses her emotions to "ride the flow" when necessary. When Touka enters her cold state she utilizes Flow Control without the hinderance of emotion. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc Touka appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi (minus Koromo) before the first round of the tournament to a swarm of reporters. When Saki was lost we see Touka walking with Jun, Tomoki, and Hajime conversing about Koromo's sleeping . As they passed by Saki they felt her aura saying that its similar to Koromo's, Touka noting that it is not Haramura because she doesn't have pointless blobs of fat on her chest. We next see Touka taking in Nodoka's first match in disguise, wondering about her strength and her popularity ( and Etopen). After taking in the match and being convinced Nodoka is indeed the online legend Nodochii, Touka races to tell the others that she isnt so sure of a "complete victory". After the first day it is revealed that Ryuumonbuchi made it to the finals with ease. Next we see Touka being ticked at Kazekoshi winning and tells Jun to admit her defeat like a man. When it was Tomoki's turn we see her beifly commenting on the match and afterward furious that Tomoki was "useless" saying no matter who the opponent is Ryuumonbuchi should never place as low as third, but cheered up when it was Hajime's turn saying how they'll destroy the others without need of Koromo. She is then seen fiddling with Hajime's restraints saying its just a precaution. Touka is seen commenting throughout Hajime's match and it is revealed that two years prior Touka found Hajime and wanted her despite knowing of her devious past. Also telling Hajime that she had purchased her from her dad and she wanted her not the slight of hand technique, however to be fair to her she would play for her freedom against Koromo (which she lost). When Hajime was getting on track Koromo came crying to Touka because of Nodoka's ripped penguin. Touka ordered Hagiyoshi to fix the penguin and afterward follow Koromo to make sure she didnt get into anymore trouble. When Hajime's match ended Touka congradulated her on a fine game and wondered if it was time to remove the restraints, but Hajime declined saying that she felt closer to her, causing Touka embarassment. Before her match began Touka is seen calling out Nodoka but is ignored. With the match starting Touka focused on nothing but Nodoka and how she developed her style was revealed. As Nodoka's victory's pilling up and getting all the attention, Touka threw out her digital style and started to play reckless just to stand out more. Though she did win a round she started to fall victim to Momoko Touyoko's "stealth mode" and ended up losing the round. She is again seen commentating on Koromo's strength throughout her match and is greatly shocked when Koromo loses. Individual Tournament Arc *Anime only* Touka appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi going to her family owned pool before the start of the tournament and there meet Kiyosumi. After a quick exchange they head toward the VIP room. While there she expresses her dersire to show up Nodoka and reveals her promise to take Koromo back to Tokyo. Next we get a flashback to last year when Ryuumonbuchi went to the national tournament. After that Touka again tells her that they will go to Tokyo and gets embarrassed when Hajime calls her a softy, causing her to to storm off to the sauna. Touka enters the individual tournament as the reigning champion and looks to do so again. Touka starts off strong winning a few matches but is foiled by Kaori Senoo's great beginner's luck. Being depressed afterward Hajime conforts Touka and she goes back to being her usual eccentric self and does good enough to advance to the second day. When next we see Touka she has climbed to fourth place overall heading into the final match of the day against tough oppenents, but ends up losing a close game. We latter see her during the car ride home devastated that she couldn't take Koromo to Tokyo. Sometime after the tournament we see Touka along with Hajime reading a bedtime story to Koromo to get her to sleep. Hajime then calls Touka her mother and embarrasses her. Hagiyoshi then enters the room with the invitation to the combined training camp. Later Touka and the rest of Ryuumonbuchi were deciding whether or not to go, with Touka voting yes because she gets to battle Nodoka once again. They end up accepting thanks to Koromo wanting to go. Combined Training Camp Arc Touka is first shown at her mansion looking for Koromo and bieng very concerned about her. After she is found Touka and the rest of Ryuumonbuchi convince Koromo that they are a familiy as well as friends. When they arrive at the training camp Touka comments to Hajime how nice it is that Koromo has made friends out of Nodoka and Saki, but back in their room Hajime notices and fears that "cold" Touka is coming out. The next day when Saki, Koromo, and Fujita are looking for one more player, Touka challenges them in her "cold" state and decimates them before passing out. When she awakens Tomoki and Hajime show her the play records from before and Touka denies its herself because it was too different from Nodoka' playing style. National Tournament Arc Touka and Koromo shows up at Kiyosumi's hotel bath much to the shock of the others. It was stated that they're staying at a hotel in Shinjuku. Touka again shows up when Kiyosumi is having free time, dressing Nodoka as a maid and having dinner with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi at a family restaurant. She also shows up briefly before Kiyosumi's first round match stating that if they lose she will make Nodoka her maid. Category:Ryūmonbuchi High School